Follow
by lovestar29
Summary: Harry follows Draco everywhere, Draco confronts him and the answer is unexpected. -COMPLETE


**Author:** Lovestar29

 **Title:** Follow

 **Summary:** Harry follows Draco everywhere, Draco confronts him and the answer is unexpected.

 **Pairing:** Draco/Harry

 **Genre:** Fluff, sweet tooth fluff! A bit of angst, but it's a blink of an eye angst.

 **Status:** -COMPLETE-

 **Word Count:** 1K

 **A/N:** This was inspired by a Drarry tumblr, and it's super cute and fluffy. Setting is during sixth year. Need a beta, recommend one please! And request too if you want. Now, without babbling I present to you...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Follow**

 _"It's impossible," said pride._

 _"It's risky," said experience._

 _"It's pointless," said reason._

 _"Give it a try," whispered the heart. -Unknown_

* * *

Harry was sitting in his usual spot at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall on a Saturday Morning. He was casually looking around the Great Hall when his eyes fell on the Slytherin table- to be more precisely a certain blond with steel grey eyes, who looked like he would rather be anywhere except right there.

Merlin the boy looked horrible, his usual pale skin was a sickly white that made him look like death himself, his grey eyes that always had an obnoxious stare were dull and empty. He had purple bags under his eyes that made him look disgusting and gross, his hair was the worst though. The normal perfect, impeccable blond hair that was always gelled and neatly combed was sticking out everywhere, looking like he hadn't even tried making it nice. It was worst than Harry's hair, and that was saying something because Harry's hair looked like a birds nest -even he admitted.

"Bloody hell! Is that Malfoy? He looks practically dead." Ron said as he took in Malfoys appearance. Hermione turned to see what Ron was talking about and she looked surprised to see the usual snotty Slytherin Ice Prince look worse than ever before.

"Well that's surprising. Wonder what's up with him that made him decide not to even look somewhat presentable." Hermione said turning her attention back to her book.

Harry wasn't convinced about it though, he was very much concerned for the blond. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone, Merlin forbid it! He knew that Draco was hiding something, _maybe he's a death eater know, wouldn't surprise me stupid cute git. Harry got up following his friends while his mind clouded with thoughts of the blonde. The days after that were passed by thinking about Draco and his now very weird and mysterious attitude._

Harry was losing his interest in Quidditch and school becoming obsessed with Malfoy now. He would look for his name in his map everyday in the morning and before bed, always seeing him entering the room of requirement. Every morning when Draco would entered the Great Hall he would wait for a bit, stare at him, then when he saw the blond eat Harry would turn his attention back to his friends.

It seemed that his new obsession with Draco was a bit to obvious.

"Harry Potter! Will you please focus on the homework, stop thinking about Malfoy for bloody sake!" Hermione whispered harshly to Harry. He could feel a blush crawling to his cheeks, "What are you talking about 'Mione, I'm not thinking about Dr-Malfoy I mean. I was j-just thinking about something."

Ron looked at him with a bored expression, "Harry, mate look. Let me make this simple for you. You. Have. A. Bloody. Crush. On. Ferret. Merlin even I can see it Harry. Always following him and staring at him, you even smile at him and whenever we make a mean comment you glare at us. We barely mention his name and your eyes light up as if it were Christmas. Just tell him Harry go save him now."

Harry was baffled.

How could his best friends think this? Well, I mean they do have a point you stare at him too much especially at his beaut- WAIT WHAT?! Oh bloody hell, Ron and Hermione are right. Hermione flashes him an encouraging smile and Harry gets up to follow Draco. He turns a few corners and watches as Draco steps into Moaning Myrtles bathroom. Harry peeks in and he is met with a heart breaking scene.

Right there in the middle of the bathroom Draco Malfoy is on the floor sobbing loudly with his blonde hair messed up. Harry creeps in silently and approaches him wanting to comfort him and never wanting to see the broken figure of Draco. With caution Harry sat next to him and Draco looks up with surprise.

Draco scowls at him, "What do you want Potter? Here to see me crying and then run off to your Gryffindor friends and tell them that the famous Draco Malfoy was sobbing like a baby?" His voice breaks a little at the end and he looks away from Harry.

He gets up and rinses his face to clear the track of tears. From the mirror he sees Harry stare at him with concern and something else that he can't place his finger on. It looks like-

Draco turns to face Potter, "Leave me alone, Potter. Why do you insist on following me around all the time?"

Harry stays quiet and just keeps staring at Draco.

"Well Potter?"

And in that moment Harry brings his Gryffindor courage out.

"Somebody once told me to follow my heart." And with that Harry kisses Draco.

* * *

Harry was laying his head on his husbands lap playing around with his long, pale slim fingers.

"What are you thinking about love?" Harry asked his husband when he saw the thoughtful look in his face. Draco looked down at Harry and smiled warmly at him.

"Just remembering how it was that you declared your love to me. Oh so dramatic you were Potter. Honestly, that was the best day of my life, your words meant so much to me that I tattooed them into my skin. Appreciate that Potter." Draco said to Harry.

Harry laughs at his husbands overdramatic feelings, he knows how much that meant for him because it was the time in which both realized that they loved one another and were meant to be. Curious Harry asked him where it was placed and Draco brought his short sleeve up and right there in his left shoulder were the very words that Harry had said to Draco on that beautiful day that brought the two together. He smiled and kissed his husbands lips with s much love. He wouldn't trade any of those words for all the riches in the world.

 _Somebody once told me to follow my heart._

And followed it he did.

 **END**


End file.
